


NB_27072019

by ThereAreWorseFics



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreWorseFics/pseuds/ThereAreWorseFics
Summary: "Dark Mirror" Summary





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dark Mirror" Summary


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

I had a galaxy brain moment. Those ears and eyebrows will stay in this reasonable state even when the child grows up. We don’t allow High Elf tomfoolery length here.


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

When you're badly decomposed but she loves you anyway


	21. Chapter 21

That moment when you realise you’re technically an uncle to three nephews but the third is a grown up and probably will kill you on sight.

Besides, these are the only ones who will be sticking around in the Undercity besides Sylvanas’ sister.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is probably why Arator wants to kill Nathanos in Undercity family AU


	23. Chapter 23

The wonders of a married life and the Horde drama.

Daily reminder these two will never have a happy family or kids.


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

He'll get them next time


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

Except Lor’themar meant ‘armour’. That’s what you get when you wear it 24/7. People think you’re naked without it.


	29. Chapter 29

Hug you undead cowards


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

So this happened after we busted the Zandalari Princess out of jail, basically.


	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most

I don’t think Sylvanas has realised yet that her family abandoned her a long time before her undeath.


	44. Chapter 44

He collects pets


	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49

Lirath Windrunner in an universe where he survived the Second War


	50. Chapter 50

What should happen after Sylvanas is proven right, as always, in future patches about the Alliance.


	51. Chapter 51

Love of music passed down to Lirath and then to Arator in LirathLives!AU


	52. Chapter 52

Nathanos gets turned into a dog


	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61

They both may be dead but his heart just skipped a beat in _ABSOLUTE FEAR_


	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63

Nathanos as a Forsaken King/Male Banshee


	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69

“You want that thing as a pet as a present for New Year?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Then it shall be so.”


	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71




	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74




	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77

Demon!Nathanos AU and Nathanos from [Dark lord by KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418066/chapters/51030265)


	78. Chapter 78

I love vines too much but this is basically the scene summarised.

[Dark Lord](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F21418066%3Fpage%3D4%26show_comments%3Dtrue%26view_full_work%3Dtrue%23comments&t=ODExZTQyZjJhYmQwY2JlNTliZWIzZWY0MTE4YjQ3Y2QwM2QwMWUzOSxlNWNmNjE5OWRiZTE0MWJkZGRkNWIxYjM3ZGE3NTY4Y2Q5N2U3MTdj) keeps on delivering.


	79. Chapter 79

A scene from [Dark Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418066/chapters/55273111). Nathanos is going to mellow out and become a proper ~~_father_~~ king.


	80. Chapter 80

Some days the Forsaken are a lot like curious cats getting into trouble...


	81. Chapter 81




	82. Chapter 82




	83. Chapter 83




	84. Chapter 84

a very old doodle


	85. Chapter 85




	86. Chapter 86




	87. Chapter 87

OC Uldman Bones, different variant


	88. Chapter 88




	89. Chapter 89




	90. Chapter 90

I really hate where Blizz is going with feral skellymen


	91. Chapter 91




	92. Chapter 92




	93. Chapter 93

Who will protect the Forsaken now?


	94. Chapter 94

Ah the meme train...


	95. Chapter 95

_A beginning and an end..._


	96. Chapter 96




	97. Chapter 97

When Blizz gives your gf revealing armour so she forces you to wear one too


	98. Chapter 98




	99. Chapter 99

A missing scene after Sylvanas' breakdown in WAR CRIMES


	100. Chapter 100

The break up was hard on them both in Shadows Rising Epilogue


	101. Chapter 101




End file.
